


In Another Life, I Would Make You Stay

by posiepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, lil bit of angst, lil bit of fluff, lowkey trash don't expect much, maybe henelope lives matter, we going sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiepark/pseuds/posiepark
Summary: Penelope assumes things between them will be okay now.Josie thinks otherwise.//Repercussions of the kiss that happened on the night of the twins' birthday party//





	In Another Life, I Would Make You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm back
> 
> this isn't that sad so dw.
> 
> \- J

Penelope _must_ be hallucinating.  It's the only reason to justify what had just happened on this night. It's too surreal and seems way too good to be true.

Feeling the intensified beating of her chest, Penelope reminisces at what had just occurred.

_She actually kissed back._ She recalls for what probably was the hundredth time since it happened. _Holy fuck._

Turning in her bed to lay on her stomach, Penelope presses her face down against her pillow and screams. She screams because it's the only way to express what she's feeling. She screams because she'd just kissed the love of her life, and the love of her life kissed her back. She screams because she's happy.

It's been about an hour since her and Josie had shared a kiss, or more so, a few kisses, and the moment replays over and over again in Penelope's head. Every detail is engraved in her mind; from the feeling of Josie's hands running through her hair to the familiar taste of Josie's lips to the sweet smell of Josie's mango scented perfume.

With a smile still on her face, Penelope turns her head to the side, catching a glimpse of a certain photo on her bedside table. It was her and Josie, some time in the middle of their relationship when Josie had lost all sense of shyness and felt completely secure and comfortable with Penelope. The image depicts a grinning Josie with a plate of whipped cream in one hand, and beside her was an obviously pissed off Penelope Park with the creamy foam on her face.

Another wave of euphoria hits Penelope at the thought of the memory of them together and she lets out another deafening scream.  This time, with no pillow to mute the noise.

"What the fuck, are you okay?"

Penelope sits up on her bed and faces the direction of her door which was now open, revealing a very concerned looking tribrid.

_Hope Mikaelson._

The other girl continues to stare at Penelope and her look of worry turns to a look of suspicion.

"Why do you look like you've just won the lottery?" she states, coming into the room then closing the door behind her.

"Because I technically did," Penelope replies, moving over in her bed to give space for the other girl to sit on.

Hope squints her eyes at the other girl, attempting to decipher what she had meant by that. Then at the corner of her eye, she spots a red mark forming on Penelope's neck.

"Interesting," she states with a knowing look. "Very interesting."

Knowing she'd been caught out, Penelope grabs a pillow and strikes it towards the girl beside her.

"Don't. Give. Me. That. Look." Penelope says in between each hit she throws at Hope.

Grabbing the pillow quickly off of Penelope before she could do any damage, Hope throws it towards the other side of the room.

"Relax," she laughs. "I knew it was bound to happen some time soon anyway."

Not saying anything, Penelope falls back down on her bed and stares at the ceiling, still in complete bliss.

"She's that good of a kisser huh?" teases the tribrid who's still sitting next to her.

"It's not _just_ that," replies Penelope, rolling her eyes, but nonetheless, still grinning wider than ever.

Hope smiles at Penelope, happy that her friend was finally genuinely happy after so long.

"So is the school power couple making a comeback?" she asks.

Finally sitting up straight, Penelope turns to the other girl, with a clear look of hope in her face.

"You know what," she begins. "Maybe so."

Hope watches as the spark in her friend's eyes brighten. She really is happy for Penelope, after all, Penelope had always been there for her when the infamous Lizzie Saltzman would get too much.

Realising that it was way too late already, she stands up from the bed and makes her way to the door.

"Goodnight, P," she states to the girl laying down. "I hope things do work out with you and Josie."

Penelope, still in her position, turns her head to the girl who was just about to leave.

"Goodnight," she replies back, sounding a little bit more tired than before. "Don't get lost on the way to your room."

Hope rolls her eyes and sticks up her middle finger up towards the other girl, only to have Penelope blow a kiss back in her direction. Giving her a final smile, Hope exits the room and Penelope is once again left with the memories of the kiss that had just happened. Starting to feel extremely lightheaded, she closes her eyes and allows sleep to take over her.

_I'll get her back._ She internally voices just before she falls asleep.

 

 

 

\- - -

 

 

  
Pacing up and down in her room, Josie struggles to hide her panic and frustration. After what had just happened two hours ago, the feeling of regret engulfs her entire being, _in_ _addition_ to the feeling of complete devastation from the occurrences involving her mother.

In the span of two hours, she had kissed the girl who had broken her heart, and not even ten minutes later, she watched her mom die right in front of her. Josie's breathing quickens and a feeling of panic builds up in her. The tears forming in her eyes slowly build up and her vision becomes blurry.

"Jo," her sister calls out from her bed, her arms reaching out for Josie to place herself in. "Come here."

Following the sound of her sister's voice, she makes her way to the bed on the side closer to the window and places herself in Lizzie's open arms.

"It'll be okay," Lizzie whispers to the girl who was now crying in her arms. "It'll be okay."

Running her fingers softly through Josie's hair in a tenderly way, Lizzie holds her sister closer to her chest. The soft sobs turn into waves of tears and Lizzie feels Josie begin to tremble. A growing pain in her chest builds at the sight of her sister and the blonde haired girl struggles to find words of comfort.

"Hey, at least we got to see her, right?" she shakily states, attempting to find a light in this situation. "We got to see bio mom, Jo."

It is true that Josie was happy to have seen her biological mom, and that in itself somehow made her slightly better. But it wasn't enough to overpower the emotion caused by the other occurrence that had happened. The blonde haired girl continues playing with Josie's hair, letting out a soft sigh at the image of her sister.

"God Jo," Lizzie whispers under her breath. "I haven't seen you like this since-"

_Oh_.

Josie's sobs slowly come to a halt and Lizzie feels her sister tense in her arms. Realisation hits the blonde haired girl and she instantly knew that the death of their mom wasn't the only reason for Josie's emotional breakdown. She remembers this. She remembers what caused these tears from Josie. She remembers Josie crawling out of her bed in the middle of the night to leave their room, only to find her in the hallways the next day with swollen, red eyes. She remembers this. When Penelope had broken up with Josie, and how Josie cried every night for a whole month until it seemed like she finally ran out of tears to cry.

Knowing fully well that Lizzie probably figured out the reason for her distress, or more so, who was the reason for her distress, Josie decides to just come clean. There was no point in hiding what had happened because, well, Lizzie _always_ finds out, one way or another. Josie sinks further down into her sister's arms.

"She kissed me," she confesses, her voice shaky and hoarse. "She kissed me, and I let her."

Lizzie sits still for a second, not knowing how to process this information. On one hand, she's somewhat disappointed. Disappointed because her sister had allowed this person to break down her walls once again. But on the other hand, Lizzie's also confused. Even after all this time, after all this back and forth between themselves and Penelope, she knew that somehow, Josie still had feelings for Penelope, no matter how much Lizzie disapproved of it. So she's confused as to why Josie's crying over something that she probably had wanted to happen for so long.

"Did you not want that, Jo?" Lizzie asks softly, carefully choosing her words.

Josie thinks for a while, repeating the question in her head over and over again. She then thinks back to the promise she'd made herself; to never let Penelope Park break down her walls again. Knowing she had broken the promise, a feeling of frustration and dismay resurfaces.

"It was a mistake," Josie states, voice still shaky although now there's an obvious hint of venom dripping in her voice. "I _hate_ her."

Not wanting to continue this conversation, Josie musters up all the strength she can and untangles herself from Lizzie's embrace to stand up. Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she makes her way to her own bed and lies down.

Lizzie watches as her sister hides herself underneath the covers as if to shield herself from the world, and she sighs.

"Goodnight Jo," she calls out in a soft tone. "I love you."

It was undeniable that both of them loved each other, but it was rare of them to say those three words. So after hearing her sister's voice, Josie allows for a little smile to appear on her face.

"Goodnight Lizzie," she replies in a much calmer voice than it was before. "I love you too."

Josie just lays there on her bed, repeating one thing over and over again in her mind, until she too fell asleep.

_It was a mistake._

 

 

 

_\- - -_

 

 

The next afternoon, Penelope struts through the hallways, confidence oozing from her as she takes each step. Naturally, the other students stare as if they'd just seen a Goddess appear right in front of them. Penelope, however, pays no mind to them at all, her mind focused elsewhere. Scanning the crowd of people around her, she attempts to spot the girl who'd been consuming her thoughts all day.

"She's in the garden," a voice beside her states.

Turning towards the voice, Penelope comes face to face with Lizzie Saltzman.

Penelope eyes the other girl cautiously for a few seconds before Lizzie rolls her eyes at her.

"You're really obvious," she continues as she begins to walk away from Penelope. "Did you know that?"

Before Penelope could reply, the other girl had already left her sight, so she makes her way in the direction of the garden, eager to see a certain brown-eyed girl.

Once walking outside the building and into the grassy area filled with fields of plants and flowers, Penelope spots her straight away. Sitting on the bench in front of a fountain, Josie, too preoccupied in her thoughts, doesn't notice the other girl place herself in the space next to her.

"Hey JoJo," Penelope quietly says, finally getting Josie's attention.

Startled at Penelope's presence beside her, Josie quickly stands up, a clear look of worry evident on her face. She had attempted to steer clear of her ex the whole day, and just when Josie had thought that she wasn't going to see Penelope, of course the universe had to fuck her over.

Penelope frowns, now looking up at the girl who was standing in front of her at least two meters away. She studies Josie's face and notices the brown-haired girl's slightly swollen eyes.

"You've been crying," she points out, curious as to what the reason for that may be. "Josie are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the latter girl spits out before turning around and hastily walking away.

Immediately, Penelope rises from the bench seat and follows the other girl, and when in arm's reach, grabs a hold of Josie's hand.

At the sudden contact between them, Josie pulls her hand away, feeling as though she had just touched fire.

"Don't," she snaps, glaring at the other girl. "Just, _don't_."

Penelope, not wanting to cause Josie anymore distress, retrieves her hand and takes a step back, giving a fair bit of space in between the two of them.

"Jo, what's wrong?" the girl questions, worry laced in her voice.

"You know Penelope," begins the brown-haired girl. "Just because last night happened doesn't mean I forgive you."

Taken aback, Penelope frowns. She knew that she wasn't going to be that easily forgiven, but she had convinced herself that somehow, maybe Josie wasn't going to treat her as if she was satan-incarnate all over again.

"I know," she replies, trying to keep calm. "I just thought that-"

Penelope's cut off, and Josie's spiteful voice reappears.

"It was a mistake," the slightly taller girl says, her voice breaking at the last word.

Feeling the colour draining from her face, Penelope swallows and the familiar feeling of heartache bubbles in her chest. This definitely was not what she'd expected to happen. Sure last night may have been unexpected, and sure it may not have been the wisest thing to do, but for Josie to call it a mistake... it hurt.

Josie watches as the other girl attempts to hide the look of pain in her eyes, and pushing aside all feelings of guilt and pity, she lets out her next words.

"It meant _nothing_ ," she adds, further inflicting pain onto the green-eyed girl in front of her. "So don't act like it changes anything between us, Penelope, because you mean _nothing_ to me."

Penelope, with sad eyes, looks at the girl standing before her, inspecting her face and remembering every detail as though it would be the last time she'd allow herself to admire it. And it was. Here she had thought that maybe, just maybe, there was hope, but as usual, things don't go her way. So Penelope takes a deep breath, a feeling of utter defeat engulfing her.

"Right," Penelope's voice is quiet and raspy and Josie hears it crack as she watches tears form in the dark-haired girl's eyes. "I mean nothing to you."

Releasing a shaky breath, Penelope turns around and begins to walk away, unable to stand in the presence of her ex-lover without wanting to fall to pieces. Josie watches as the distance between them grows, both figuratively and literally.

It did hurt Josie, more than anything. But she was not going to risk having Penelope Park break her again. So instead, she had done it first. Tears form once again in Josie's eyes and she sits herself back on the bench that she was previously on. She debates whether or not to run after the girl, to beg for forgiveness because of what she had just said, to tell her that it wasn't a mistake and that she was still in love with her. But Josie's body is still, and she makes no effort to move.

It was never going to work again. Not after everything. Because her and Penelope just aren't meant to be. At least not in this world.


End file.
